Saved by Sirius
by Gothic Godess
Summary: After a whole summer of the Dursleys abusing, rapeing, and torturing Harry, Sirius saves Harry. Harry lives hanging onto his life just barely, but he may never be okay mentaly again. Read this if you like very angsty fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: rated R for rape, violence, and voulgure language. Don't like, don't read.

I obviously don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would be rich, famous, and Sirius Black would never have been murdered.

As Harry was doing chores in the kitchen he saw his reflection in the mirror and cringed. There was no trace of the happy Quidditch loving boy he was the previous year at Hogwarts, he was now a completely different person. His bloody cuts, scars, and bruises were in contrast to his chalk- white skin. His eyes weren't as bright as they usually were not they were dull and haunted- looking. Harry's poor face was tearstained. Heavy rings around his eyes showed the truth, Harry hadn't gotten much sleep due to the fact that any of the Dursleys would beat him if he had a nightmare and yelled. Staying awake at night was the only way he could be sure that wouldn't happen and there for the only way he could keep safe. As for Harry's smile, it had been replaced by a frown for his whole summer break.

Dudley's' old handy- downs were dirty and ripped from the abuse Harry had gone through. He had lost so much weight from being starved that Dudleys huge cloths almost fell off of him. He had to use cloths pins to keep them from completely falling off, not that Dudley or Vernon would mind it excited them to see their "fuck toy" naked. Fuck toy was just one of their pet names for Harry. Pain almost over took Harry's body but he had to keep going.

Things had been hell since he arrived at the Dursleys for summer break. Vernon had gotten laid off at his job and Dudley was off for summer vacation. The two spent their time drinking at a pub. They left Harry alone with a long list of chores to do. In the afternoon the two came home drunk and took their anger out on Harry by torturing him until he was crying in pain, or unconscious. Then it would be both Dudley's or Vernon's turn to rape Harry and sleep with him. During this time they were allowed to do any perverted thing their mind could think up. Harry was chained to the bed and stripped so he couldn't prevent himself from being made into the perverted sex toy they enjoyed him to be.

Vernon wouldn't let Hedwig escape her cage because he didn't want Harry to send for help. Harry tried to keep going with all the cruel things his family did. He had to. He had a piece of paper in his room that he used to count the days until he returned to Hogwarts. Once he got their he'd go straight to Madam Pomfrey to ask her for help with his injuries. After that he'd tell Dumbledore what happened, Dumbledore would surely find him a new home and Harry would never have to see the Dursleys ever again. One more day. One more day. He thought to himself with each painful step he took to the bathroom to clean the sink.

But Harry knew his determination was in vain. Vernon was probably planning on torturing him all summer and then killing him when Hogwarts started. Harry quickly looked at his chore list to get the thought out of his mind. Clean windows? Check! Fix TV? Check! Wash toilets? Check! Clean house? Check! Mop house? Check! Clean sinks in bathroom? Clean sink in bathroom? Harry gasped it was five minutes before Vernon and Dudley got back from the bar, and Petunia got back from work and Harry hadn't even started on the final chore. Vernon made himself perfectly clear from day one if Harry didn't finish the chores everyday Vernon would finish him. Harry rushed to finish the chore trying to ignore how badly his body hurt from the days previous abuse. Just as he finished the last sink the Dursleys entered the house.

"Come here now, boy." Yelled a voice that Harry recognized as Aunt Marge. She was nicer to her dogs when she was telling them what to do then she was to Harry.

Harry rushed down the stairs and greeted Marge and her huge dog. He was terrified of her big dog and it's tendency to attack him.

"Have you finished all of your chores?" Vernon asked.

Harry handed Harry the list.

"Yes I did," Harry said.

"Well where's dinner then?" Vernon asked.

"What?" Harry said. He didn't remember seeing cooking dinner on the list. His heart raced.

"It's right here." Vernon said. He pointed to the fourth item on the list.

Harry's eyes widened. How had he forgotten that. Aunt Marge liked this chance to torture Harry very much. Vernon sensed this and decided to use it to his advantage.

"So Marge what should we do to the bastard. Shall we gag him and beat him?" Vernon asked.

"No something worse. Since he failed to cook us food I think it would only be fair to cook him? Dudley stuff him into the stove." Marge ordered.

Harry started to shake uncontrollably. Tears fell from his eyes and into his checks. Dudley grabbed him. Harry tried to fight back but Dudley was strong. He pushed Harry into the stove.

"P-please don't hurt me. I'm sorry I forgot. If you let me go I p-promise I'll cook for you." Harry begged.

"No, it's to much fun to watch you suffer?" Dudley said.

Vernon closed the door and held it closed so Harry couldn't get out. Petunia put the stove on high. The burner burnt Harry's bare feet, his face, and his under protected bear skin. It was more painful than anything Harry had ever experienced. He hit the door hard but Vernon was still holding the door shut. Harry cried louder and harder. He was in pain, so much pain. The Dursleys were laughing Harry didn't understand who they could find his pain so funny. Finally Vernon opened the door and let Harry out. Harry collapsed to the ground.

Vernon and Dudley started kicking, punching, and stepping on Harry. Bruises appeared where he'd been punched or kicked. Marge let her dog off his chain. The dog began barking and attacking Harry. The dog scratched and bit Harry leaving painful red gashes Blood was surrounding him in a large lake.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked struggling to talk through his shaking and crying.

"Because you deserve it. You're a bad boy. You deserve to die." Petunia said as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

Vernon and Dudley continued to beat Harry harshly until he lost all concisenesses. Vernon dragged the lifeless boy into the cupboard under the stairs. He had an important call to make before Harry gained conciseness.

"Are you going to rape Harry again tonight?" Petunia asked looking at her husband proudly.

"No this time I'm going to pay professional prostitutes. That will teach it to behave." Vernon said.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He realized he was tied to the bed and stripped by chains. It was that time of night. He wondered who he "belonged" to tonight. He wasn't surprised when he saw Vernon walk in.

"You have special guests tonight." Vernon said. He clapped his hands and twelve women walked in. "These women are prostitutes their here to rape you. To make sure you had absolutely no enjoyment I hired the ugliest, fattest, least attractive one's I could find. I'll leave you whore alone now." Vernon said.

Harry looked at the women Vernon was true to his word, the women were ugly and fat. Even worse they were all naked. They were all eyeing Harry with hungry looks in their eyes as if Harry was a delicious hamburger. It made him sick. He defiantly wasn't ready for this mature wise.

One by one all the women did their jobs. It gave him an awkward horrible feeling all over his body especially between his legs. The last one was the worst she started licking and touching him in places he wasn't ready for.

"Please, no." Harry whispered.

The prostitutes just laughed. "You deserve this you dirty whore you're fucked." With that she started doing everything she was doing only more intense. A couple of the women started laughing. One women whispered to the other. Harry could clearly hear the words, "bad boy" and "what he deserves." Harry told them some lie about him to get that way.

Then the prostitutes stopped. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. She slapped him hard leaving an indention of a red hand- print on face. They all got dressed and left. Marge, Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon all entered the room.

"Did you have fun?" Marge asked sarcastic.

Harry didn't reply. He just started crying. His whole body was shaking. He'd never felt so alone or scared before in his whole life. He wanted someone to save him, any one. The prostitutes violated him in the worst way. Harry was having a hard time keeping his sanity or his dignity. Harry now fully understood his role at the Dursleys house. He belonged to them body, mind, and soul. The Dursleys could do anything to Harry. No one would stop them from hurting him. Probably no one even cared.

"Stop being such a baby. You're not a baby. You're a whore and a bastard. The only thing you'll ever be good for is sex." Dudley yelled.

Vernon smiled at Dudley proudly. Then he turned to Harry. He glared at Harry.

"No one in _that_ world loves you." Vernon talked about the wizard world like it was a swear word. "When we kill you so you so you can't return to the freak school everyone will be happy. They all hate you." Vernon yelled.

Harry remembered who Ron and Hermione always enjoyed hanging out with him. He remembered who the Weasleys always wanted him to live with them over the summer. He though of his beloved Godfather and who Sirius was so proactive of him. He remembered who Dumbledore valued his word.

"That's not true." Harry said fiercely.

"Then who come no one's written to you or tried to save you." Dudley asked although he was hiding Harry's letters.

Harry cried more. How did Dudley know that had been haunting him since he got his first beating of the summer.

"Oh looks like Harry's little friend's forgot about him. Or maybe they knew we were doing this to you and they approved of it." Vernon said. "I bet they being nice to you because they pitied you, but deep down they know you deserved this." Vernon could he wasn't succeeding in hurting Harry's feelings, because he knew Vernon was lying, so he switched his insults rapidly. "After all you're the reason you're parents are dead. Not that I care about or even like those freaks but, if it weren't for you they'd still be living happily. If you're dad saw you now he'd be ashamed to call you his son. He'd see you as you truly are a horrible child that no father could ever be proud of. If you're mother was here she'd be so embarrassed of the slut her son has become that she'd cry. She'd see you as what you really are an idiot that no mother could ever love."

Harry knew that Vernon was right. Then Vernon reached for his gun. He shot Hedwig. With a heart- reaching screech she died. Then Vernon shot Harry once in the stomach.

"Can I shot him once?" Dudley asked cruel excitement was in his eyes.

"Of course," Vernon said.

Vernon handed Dudley the gun. Harry screamed, pain pierced through his body. The Dursleys left the room laughing. Harry fell into a coma, crying and bleeding. His luck had run out.

Well that's it. Please reply. Flamers are allowed but I'll probably just make fun of them.

7


	2. Nightmeres make heros

Sorry it took me so long to update. My EVIEL computer crashed so I had to wait to use my Grandma's computer. (Lame, Huh?)

Lil-bugga: Thanks I hope you enjoy this.

Sawyer's Chicky-Poo: Yeah for hyper people I'm always hyper!

Potter kitty 101: Thanks a lot(blows kisses.)

Thatonegirl347: Sorry about the grammar (blushes and runs away)

tohmaXshuichi: well here it is taddah

lollenk: what can I say I live for drama

tini-chan: thanks, you're sooo sweat. About the stove I love tortureing my favorite charcters don't ask me why. This is after the fourth book.

Spiorad: I live to disturb people, thanks. Most people wouldn't admit to rape but their not most people their sick sadist freaks.

Scoey: I'm glad you like my writing style. Sirius is coming to save Harry in a few sentences.

Twentyonenine: thanks, enjoy

Before Harry fell unconscious he promised to do whatever the Dursleys wanted if he regained consciousness.

Sirius woke up for the third time in a week screaming. He had another nightmare. It was about Harry again, he was used to waking up screaming after having nightmares about Harry being abused, but this one was worse. In this one the Dursleys gave Harry an unreasonably long list of chores to do and they beat him for not completing the list. Marge as he remembered Harry calling her in his dream told Dudley to stuff him into the stove. Dudley did so happily. Then Marge's large dog help Vernon and Dudley attack Harry. When Harry finally fell unconscious Vernon chained Harry to his bed and paid prostitutes to rape him. Then Vernon yelled at Harry and told him his parents would be ashamed of him. Sirius woke up when Vernon shot Harry.

Sirius couldn't stand seeing his godson abused every night without knowing if Harry was okay. He had to see him. Sirius stood up and opened his dresser dwore. He grabbed a hallow book and opened it. Inside was a grayish-green potion bottle. This was the Golden potion it would show the person how used it anyone they wished to see. Sirius shivered it was illegal in the wizarding world. Voldemort was currently using it to track people. Sirius knew he shouldn't use the potion, but it was an emergency if the dreams were true Harry could be dieing now. Sirius drank the potion he immediately saw purple clouds.

'Cleptine Harry," Sirius said loudly and clearly.

Sirius immediately saw Harry. What Sirius saw made him want to cry. Harry was naked and unconscious on a blood stained bed. Bruises, burns, and cuts were everywhere on his overly skinny body. His arms and legs chained to the bed. Sirius's heart fell when he realized why. They had actually rapped his Godson the Dursleys were monsters and they needed to die. Sirius would get revenge for his Harry. Harry started talking in his sleep. Sirius strained his ears to hear what Harry was saying.

"Help me Sirius. It hurts. Make them stop. Help me, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Dad. It hurts." Harry groaned. Then he started screaming. Sirius couldn't make out what he was saying but the words help, hurts and Sirius were apparent.

"I'm done." Sirius said and his normal vision came back.

Sirius felt a wave of furry come over him. He planned to make the Dursleys stop, stop breathing that is.

Then Sirius felt guilty, if he had only believed his dreams he could have saved Harry along time ago. The Dursleys didn't deserve to have such a sweet relative. Harry didn't deserve this. The most horrible thing about what Sirius had just seen was Harry having his eyes closed. While this may have seemed small and irrelevant without his mother's eyes, Harry looked just like his father. Sirius almost got confused and forgot that the boy he saw wasn't James. He would never let harm come to James. To see his son being tortured by muggles was horrible.

He had to save Harry quickly, even if it met getting caught by the dementers. Sirius quickly grabbed his wand and his broom. Then he ran out of the door and took flight on his broom. He went as fast as he possibly could and ignored how cold he was. As he flew scenes of the nightmares, he had for two months, kept rushing through his mind. Harry was starving and rooting through the trash for food. Harry finally found one char-boiled cookie and eating it hungrily. Then later Harry ate the dog food when Marge wasn't looking. Vernon and Dudley beat Harry until he had a seizure. Dudley rapping Harry for the first time, as Dudley's friends cheered. Then Harry watching his stuff burning.

Sirius tried to shake the images out of his head but they just came back stronger. Sirius now knew that they were real. They had happened to Harry. Why didn't Sirius take his dreams seriously? Sirius started to cry when he finally got to the Dursleys house. He realized that Harry might have already died. He would've failed James again. Sirius ran to the front door and with his wand blasted it open.

Sirius stormed through the door. He didn't mind waking the Dursleys up. He was ready to kill them, if they got in his way. Sirius looked around the house. It was so clean. The cleanness made him furious. He knew Harry had been forced to keep the house that way. Harry had been made to spend the summer cleaning instead of what he should have been doing over the summer, which was having fun and playing Quidditch. But Harry did a great job. Maids were paid to clean and their cleaning wasn't even close to these standards. Harry was rewarded by getting an easier beating and a steal slice of bread if he was lucky. Pictures of Dudley being spoiled were all over the living room. Harry hardly got a good meal and Dudley was pampered. It wasn't fair.

Sirius used his dog noise and followed the scent of blood to a small cupboard under the stairs. He used his wand to unlock three large locks on the door. The inside of Harry's room was horrible. There was blood everywhere even in places Sirius never expected like on the ceiling. Along the wall were all kinds of weapons; a baseball bat, an iron, lots of knifes, razors, a whip, belts, cat' o' nine tails, chains, restraints, and lots of things that could be used for sexual torture. They all had Harry's blood on them which was a clear indication that they had currently been used on Harry. Sirius flashed back to one horrible nightmare where Dudley used every weapon on Harry one at a time, even when he feel unconscious. Sirius walked to Harry's small bed. Sirius felt for Harry's pulse. He had one but it was faint, and it was about to go out. Sirius kneeled at Harry's side.

"I'm sorry Harry. I promise that you will never see the Dursleys again. No one will ever hurt you again. You're gonna be okay kid." Sirius promised he was barely able to keep from crying.

Sirius knew he had to act fast to save Harry. He covered Harry with a sheet to make sure Harry wasn't cold. Also because Harry's private parts might have been on display for everyone here, but never again would Harry be forced to show his private parts to anyone he didn't want to see them. Sirius would make sure of that. Sirius picked Harry up and gasped Harry was under one hundred pounds and considering Harry's height that wasn't safe. He also noticed that Harry was burning up from a fever. At Sirius's slight touch to wrap Harry in the sheet Harry had whimpered and tried to move away. But now that Sirius was carrying Harry out the door Harry started groaning. Sirius leaned closer to Harry to see what he was saying.

"Don't…rape…me…Uncle…stop….stove…hurts…please…hungry." Harry groaned.

Sirius heart broke at every word Harry said. When they were in the living room Sirius heard footsteps.

"That damn boy woke me up again. Let's teach it a lesson," a fierce voice that sounded like Vernon said.

"I have my knife. This should be fun," a whiney voice that sounded like Dudley said.

"I hope the neighbors don't hear him screaming," a squeaky voice that sounded like Aunt Petunia said.

The Dursleys walked down the stairs to see Sirius glaring at them.

"Make him give it back Daddy. I want my toy." Dudley whined.

"Yes the boy is our property. Give him back now," Vernon said. He looked so cowardly that Sirius would have laughed if he wasn't so furious.

"He is not you're property or you're toy. He is a living breathing person, and should be treated with respect." Sirius yelled.

"Give it back before I call the police." Vernon said furiously.

Sirius pulled himself to his fullest height and laughed. He wanted to terrify the Dursleys the way they had terrified Harry. Dudley started crying loudly.

"Not very clever, are you Vermin? Do you really want the police to see what you've done to Harry? How many years do muggles hold prisoners for repeatedly beating and rapping children? Then there's attempt at murder, or were you expecting him to survive three gun shoots to his chest?" Sirius said madly.

"We never laid a hand on the bastard. He's such a klutz. He falls everywhere he goes. DON'T you dare blame this on us. As for rapping him don't give the boy too much credit. He's disgusting. The thought of touching him makes me hurl. Let alone doing it with him." Vernon said.

"You've pushed it, Vernon." Sirius said. "Don't lie. I've seen everything you've done to him."

"How?" Vernon asked.

"I'm not telling." Sirius said.

"Fine!" Vernon felt ashamed wanting to know something about _that_ world. He was left with a childish retort. His pride was at stake he had to get back at Sirius.

Sirius started to carry Harry away.

"The boy's weak. He never even tried to fight me when I was abusing him. I guess he got that from his father. He enjoyed doing it with me and Dudley. He's a fag just like James was. And of course he's stupid as a post. He could've avoided most of his beatings if he wasn't retarted. How sad he inherited his mother's brain damage." Vernon said. (A/N: There's nothing wrong with being gay or retarded, but a man as stupid as Vernon wouldn't know that.)

"Never insult James and Lilly in front of Harry! Their twice the people you'll ever be." Sirius yelled.

Harry whimpered. Sirius smiled at Harry. "It's okay baby." Sirius said. Sirius laid Harry down gently on the couch and pulled out his wand. Sirius pointed his wand at the Dursleys. The Dursleys screamed and backed away from it.

"Please don't hurt us. Stop it." Vernon begged.

"Harry begged you for the same thing over and over again. You never listened to him, so I'm going to return the favor." Sirius said.

Vernon made it so Dudley could only eat one small meal every day. He made it so whenever Petunia felt like spying on some one or gossiping frogs would come out of her mouth. Then he made it so whenever Vernon wanted to hurt someone small and innocent he would hurt himself instead. Then Sirius picked Harry up and left. For the first time someone really needed and loved Sirius, Sirius couldn't fail the first person how needed him.

Sirius mounted himself and Harry on his broom and quickly flew off towards Hogwarts. He and Harry would be safe their. As Sirius left he wondered if Harry would ever be able to fly again. He also wondered if Harry would ever be able to do anything ever again.

So I hoped you liked it. If anyone has an idea of what should happen next just tell me and I'll probably do it.


	3. Note from author

I'm giving away my story away. I'm sorry to all of my reviewers but I no longer feel inspired by this, so if you want it just review this chapter and tell me. I'll pick this Friday who I want to take over the story so please if you want it write to me before than. Thanks.


	4. uh, sure?

Okay. So, yes...it took a while. And i'm sorry if they seem a little out of character. I tried. I did. And I have a none-too clear view of where it's going if gothic godess allows me to contuie writing this, but, it'll get there. It will. And suggestions are ALWAYS welcome with me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Sirius flew Harry to Hogwarts. He raced Harry up to the infirmary. A nurse took him and placed him on the bed. Doctors and nurses were racing around him. At one point they had to place Sirius out of the room.

He knew that he wasn't going to be home. And he knew that Remus wasn't going to know where he went. And that he'd need to know about Harry.

He walked in to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was had been in utter shock to say the least. But he'd been even more reassuring. But Sirius knew that Harry was really hurt. And it would take a while for him to even get half his spirit back. But Sirius swore that he would help Harry get it back.

Remus was sleeping. Something made a 'pop' noise, and he was startled into waking. He sat up, rubbed his eye, and walked out of the room.

"Remus! Get up!"

Remus was shocked to hear Sirius' voice. He walked into the room next door, and saw Sirius' head in the fire place.

"Sirius?"

"Remus, I'm at Hogwarts. Harry-"

"What? What happened now?"

"Harry's hurt. And……..He………..I mean….the Dursley's……………they-"

"I'm on my way. You can explain to me on when I get there. Is Harry all right?"

"He was shot Remus! No he's not alright!"

Remus got up, without saying goodbye, walked out the door, and was already on his way to Hogwarts.

When Remus arrived at Hogwarts, he sped to the infirmary. He expected Sirius to be out cold. But no, he was up. He seemed like he was day-dreaming. He looked like liked he wanted to murder someone.

"Sirius? Are you okay? Is Harry okay?"

"Remus! I- yeah. I'm fine. Harry is………." He let his last thought hang in the air. "I don' know. They just said to wait until they were done."

"Oh." Remus sat down next to Sirius. Remus was expecting anything but the…….'thing' he saw in front of him. Sirius was silent but………….he didn't seem worried, scared, or anything. Just…..empty kind of. It unnerved Remus.

123123123123123123123123

A little while later, they were done working on Harry. The doctors had warned them that they Harry was going to be very pale, and would not be awake.

Sirius walked in and sat next down to the bed. Harry was way too pale for his own good. Sirius reached out and took his godson's hand.

"Sirius?" But Sirius looked into Harry's face, just ignoring Remus.

"How could they do this to you? I swore to protect you. And I failed."

"Sirius, it wasn't your fault." Again, Sirius ignored him.

"I'll make sure they don't hurt you anymore. I promise you. No one will lay a hand on you again." And the first tear slid down his cheek. Remus laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright. He'll be fine. He's strong. He'll make it."

"Yeah…….Yeah." Then he nodded his head slightly. He just couldn't help but wonder if Remus was comforting him, himself, or just giving him a false hope. But he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Harry id need him when he woke up. Because he would never go back to the Dursley's. Sirius would make sure of that.

* * *

**So. There you go. R&R? Whatchaya think?**


	5. 2 breaks, and a scare

Sorry it took so long to update, and it's so short. But I tried. Finals and late mid-terms have come up. So, I've been studying like crazy.

But, some time has skipped. So if anyone's confused on how short a time he spent unconsious, that's why. I don't own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Sirius was asleep on the bed. He heard a groan, and his head shot up. Harry's eyes were fluttering. They cracked open.

"Sirius?" Harry asked. His voice was quiet, scratchy, and held a thinking-it's-a-dream-like tone to it.

"Harry!" Harry flinched. He scooted away from him a little. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I'm just happy that your awake." Harry looked around him. All he saw was a whit curtain, a table, and Sirius.

"Where am I?" Sirius smiled a little.

"You're at Hogwarts. Do you remember what happened?" Harry's eyes got wide.

"I-I- He shot me." Sirius nodded.

"Do you remembers anything else?" Harry shook his head no.

"Nothing else happened. Except-" Sirius' eyebrows raised.

"Yes?"

"He just-"

"Abused you?" Harry nodded. His eyes filled with tears and he turned his head away. Upon seeing this Sirius jumped into action.

"Harry….." Sirius didn't know what to say after that. He was torn. He wanted to go kill the Dursley's for doing this to his godson, yet he knew he couldn't leave Harry alone. So he decided on a compromise. He'd comfort Harry now, and kill the Dursley's later. Then his heart clenched rather painfully. Harry had let out a sob. He was crying. Sirius got onto the bed and pulled Harry to him.

Harry stiffened a bit. Sirius just cradled his body to him. Harry relaxed a bit and attached himself to Sirius' neck. He buried his head in Sirius' shoulder and let himself go. Ten minutes later, Harry was sleeping as soundly as Sirius had seen him sleep the past days. Sirius set him down gently, making sure not to wake him. He curled into a ball on the bed. Sirius pulled the covers over him, and Harry snuggled into it.

He walked out the door. To his surprise, Remus was out there, awake, and seemed to be waiting for him.

"I heard Harry crying," he explained. Sirius nodded.

"What am I going to do? He just seems so scared."

"I know. Just be there for him. Like you were there for me when we were in school here." Sirius nodded.

"I just…………I just," he was lost for words. Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes. "It's not right!!" he shouted. "It's just not fair," he whispered. A tear fell down his cheek.

"Sirius………it's okay. To cry. If you break, you won't be able to help Harry. Just let it all out." Sirius shook his head.

"No. I can't. Harry…………he- he-" But he couldn't finish. More tears fell down his cheeks. "I just- I just-" and with that, he plopped down on the seat next to Remus.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore," Remus said. Sirius looked up shocked. "Harry can't go back to the Dursley's. Albus knows that. But we have to find out where else he'll stay. And if he'll let him stay with you." Sirius shook his head yes.

"Thank you." Remus smiled and walked away. Sirius sat outside the room for six minutes. Then he heard Harry scream.

"No!!! Vernon please stop!!!!!" Then there was a loud crash. Harry let out a blood curdling scream, and then it was silent. Sirius got up, ran to the door, and tried to open it. Sirius was in a panic, wanting to get Harry out of his nightmare. But he found the door locked.

Then Sirius lost his breath for two reasons. 1, the door was locked. And 2, through the beveled glass, he saw someone standing next to Harry's bed. And they were holding something rather pointy, and something dripped out of it. But _pointy_ and _dripped_ were the only things running through his mind. Then the someone leaned over Harry, and stuck the pointy thing in his chest. Harry let out a yell, then not a sound was heard.

* * *

**So that's it. I hope you liked it. I'm evil. Heehee. Please R&R.**


	6. Total Fluffball

Okay, so I took longer to update, I'm sorry. I've had things popping up left and right. I'm sorry. This is total fluff, beacuse what's coffe without grain? Really? So, here you go:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Sirius took out his wand and blasted the door down. He ran inside, and saw that Harry's curtain was open a little. A nurse came out at the sound of the door banging.

"What are you doing!?" Sirius didn't answer. He went ran over to Harry's bed, and ripped open the curtain. No one was there. A band-aid was over his upper arm, but no one was there.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Vernon," he said with extra venom.

"Is this about the screaming?" Sirius' head whipped around.

"He seemed to be having a nightmare, so I gave him a sedative." Sirius let out a breath of relief. But then something clicked in the back of his mind.

"Then why was the door locked?"

"We lock it now after 8 pm. It sometimes also locks by itself, the house elves you see." Sirius just nodded. "He should wake up in an hour." Again, he nodded. The nurse walked away. Sirius sat on the edge of Harry's bed and sighed. He pushed some hair out of his face.

"Harry, what were you dreaming? What-" Whatever he was going to say had been cut off. An owl had crashed into the sill. It looked like Hermione's. He got up and went over to it.

The owl stuck out its leg, an offer of a letter. Sirius untied it and unrolled it. It was in Hermione's had writing.

_Harry,  
We heard you were at Hogwarts. That you were in the infirmary wing. May I ask what happened?_

That always had been Hermione. As polite as she could be, aside from Draco. Sirius smiled at the memory. But that arose another problem. He didn't know if Harry wanted people to know or not. Knowing him, probably not. Sirius kept reading.

_On another note, Ron has some exciting news. Or not so exciting, depending on how you look at it. He said he got a miniature hoffswackicilepuff(1)._

Sirius raised his eyebrows. He had no idea what that was. And judging from Hermione's next few sentences, neither did she.

_He refuses to show it to me. Do you know what it is?  
♥Hermione♥  
P.S. Ginny-_

There was a large smudge of ink right after. It looked as if a bottle of ink had been spilled on the paper(2).

_P.P.S. Sorry, Ron spilled the ink bottle. Anyway, as I was saying, Ginny got a boyfriend. A guy named Kevin. I for one, think he's a jerk. But you can decide for yourself._

It looked like at that point Hermione had rolled it up. But there was more scrawl at the bottom. Not in Hermione's hand writing, but messier. Not as creased as Hermione's writing. It had obviously been added afterwards.

_P.P.S.S. Hi! Harry, don't believe her. I did not spill it! She shoved me! I hope you're alright. See you soon! Oh, and I think Kevin's no good for Ginny either!_

Sirius smiled. He and Hermione were always fighting, it was a wonder they could be around each other and not kill each other after a while. But he was surprised that Hermione didn't like Kevin.

No. Sirius had never met him, but that didn't mean anything. Hermione took to almost everyone fairly. Sirius sighed. He took a piece of parchment, set it on the nightstand, and began to right.

_Hermione,  
Harry's asleep right now, and will be for a while. He took a sedative to get him to sleep. He got hurt at the Dursley's. I'll show him the letter when he wakes up, so he'll probably give you a response. A couple of questions. A) what is a hoffswackicilepuff? B) why does Ron have one? C) where did Kevin come from? And D) why do you think he's no good?_

He looked it over. That'd it have to do. He told them pretty much the truth. He re-tied it to the owl's leg, and sent it off. He then returned to Harry's bed, pulled the curtain closed. He was adamant that from now on he would watch over Harry more closely. For his sake, and Harry's.

After a while, he grew uncomfortable, and rearranged.himself on the bed. He was half lying on it, and half off it. Within miutes, his eyes closed and he fell into a much needed deep sleep.

Remus walked in and over to Harry's bed.

"Sirius?" No answer. "Sirius." Again, no answer. Remus stuck his head in and was amused at the sight before him. Harry was asleep, curled into a little ball, and Sirius was on behind him, so they were back to back. But Sirius' hand was thrown over Harry's side in a protective gesture. The other arm was under his head, as a make-shift pillow. Remus pulled his head out, still grinning. He sat on the bed next to them, picked up a book, and started reading. Letting Sirius and Harry have their rest.

* * *

**Okay. So I hope you liked it. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up. Prolly soon.**

**1) No, you've never heard of it, don't go looking in the books for it, it ain't in there. You'll find out what it is later**

**2) Yes, paper. Plain white paper. Again, later.**

**I'm pretty sure that's it. R&R plz.**


	7. Everybody's on drugs!

Okay. So, keep in mind that, beacuse they have magic, they heal faster. And again, very small time skip. People may be slightly OC in this one. But bear with me, beacuse this centers on things other than Harry's healing process.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Sirius woke up around noon. Harry was in a calm sleep. He got up and stared at Remus on the bed. It was a pretty funny sight. He had turned around, one foot was one the pillow, the other kind of bent on the wall, and his head was hanging off. His hand was clutching a book, but it was hanging off at the elbow, the other hand was gripping a sock, his shirt had ridden up, but it was slanted, and the sheet was hanging off the end of the bed, blowing slightly from the breeze.

'_Wait. Since when was there a breeze?'_ Sirius shook his head. Remus still had him laughing slightly. He looked like a little kid. Sirius shook his head and started walking to the bathroom.

When he came out he noticed something that hadn't been there the night before. He walked over to it. It was a little figurine horse. Its coat was midnight black, with a blonde mane, a red streak running from the mane to the tail, and the tail was pure white. Its eyes were different colors. One was a gem-green, and the other and ocean deep, brilliant blue color. Yet they looked hollow, or empty. He set it down. He didn't want to ask the nurse about it.

"Sirius?" Sirius hurried back to Harry. He walked in the curtain, and saw Harry sitting up, fully awake.

"Good morning Harry. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." Sirius chuckled, and sat down on the bed.

"You want me to see what they got to eat?" Harry nodded his head vigorously. "Okay." Sirius walked out, stopped, turned around, and walked back in.

"Harry, you want to see a funny sight?" Harry turned to him and nodded. Sirius pulled the curtain back, reviling Remus, and Harry started laughing. But the laughs turned to coughs, and Harry laid back down. Sirius walked over and rubbed small circles on his back.

"Easy Harry. I'll be back okay?" Harry nodded. Slightly out of breath. Sirius smiled and walked out of the room. He ran into Severus.

"Hello greasy! How ya been?" Sirius chirped. Severus scowled and walked away. "What? No snide remarks? No comebacks?" Severus' scowl deepened, but kept walking. "Your no fun," he muttered to himself. Sirius turned around and kept walking.

"So Harry, how are you doing?"

"Better now." _Yeah, better, but still hurting like hell._

"Really? Well I-" Remus was cut short by Sirius walking in with a tray of food.

"Ah, food is here. And I see that Remey-boy has gotten up," Sirius said tauntingly.

"Excuse me, but I'll have you know, that I fell asleep like that, because you kept throwing things at me." Remus turned away, looking indigent, and winked at Harry.

"Me!? Never! Why would I ever do that?" Sirius asked, trying to keep a straight face. "Fine then, I guess me and Harry will eat all the food.

He walked over and set the tray down between him and Harry. Remus turned around and glared at him. In return, Sirius picked up a cream-filled-fluff, and started to eat it. And in return again, Remus stuck out his tongue and turned his back to the both. Harry, not being able to hold it in any longer, burst out laughing. Something made a loud clang, and a slightly quieter clattering noise, then it stopped. Harry stopped laughing, and they all turned around. The horse figurine Sirius had seen earlier was on the ground, not in a million pieces. Remus went and picked it up.

"It's glass," Remus said astonished. "How's it not broken?"

"You'll be amazed at what won't break when that object is stubborn." Three heads whipped around, and there stood Dumbledore. "Hello Harry. Better I hear."

Harry smiled and nodded. Remus set the horse on the table, and sat back down. Dumbledore looked at the food.

"May I have one?" They nodded. He picked up a tart, and held it.

"Harry, would you like to see you friends? Ron and Hermione I mean?"

"Sure, but-"

"No, you don't have to tell them. You don't have to tell anyone outside this room." Harry bit the middle of his bottom lip, and then smiled.

"Yeah. I would like that."

"Alright, then get some sleep tonight. They'll be here tomorrow." With that Dumbledore waved farewell, and walked out of the room. Taking a bite out of the tart as he did so.

"Hey!" Remus smiled and made a naa-naa-na-naa-naa face at Sirius, well taking a bite out of the cream-filled-fluff.

"Don't tempt me with food." Harry smiled and they finished eating.

Harry walked out of the bathroom a while later to find Sirius on the other side of the bed, curled in a ball, Remus on his bed with a smug smile on his face, and the nurse shaking her head. The nurse turned to Harry.

"Please make sure they don't kill each other, or blow this place to smithereens. I'll be right back, I just have to run this to Severus." Harry nodded, and with one final shake, the nurse walked out of the room. Harry walked over and hopped back on the bed.

"What's with him?" Harry asked with a nod at Sirius.

"He, uh………… fell, off…………….the………bed?" He said with a fake innocence and a smile.

"Sure he did. Well, I'm just going to take this sugar and put it over here." Harry took the platter and put it in the nurse's office. He came back out, Remus was in stitches, and Sirius was the same way. Remus fell off the bed and landed next to Sirius.

"You two………..are so, on drugs," he muttered. As he was saying this the nurse had came back in and was walking past him.

"I agree," she said, "That, or they got into the giggle mix, which will turn their skin green tomorrow." She shook her head again, and walked into her office. Then she popped back out. "Maybe you should go to sleep?" Harry nodded and climbed into bed. Sirius and Remus were still laughing. He took one of the four- _'Wait, four? When did I have four?'_ He shook his head and rolled his eyes, then continued his motion. He took his pillow and threw it at them.

"Will you two be quiet?" They both were quiet for a minute, then burst out laughing again. Harry sighed and buried his head in his pillow. It was going to be a looooooong night.

* * *

**I was nice, and didn't give you a cliff hanger, well, to most people anyway, that's not a cliff hanger. Anyway, please review!**


	8. Plz from me, harry mental

Okay, really really short. But, it's ah, almost midnight. I actually started this an hour ago. It took me a while to write it, cuz I didn't know what I really wanted to do in this. But, yeah. I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO board, and kind of tired write now, I can't even concentrate on the T.V. But I can't sleep, and nothing ill put me to sleep. So if this seems a little weird, that's prolly why. But I do know a direction I'm going in, so this chapter DOES have a purpose, even though it may not seem like it.

And, it was recently pointed out, that I was kinda of neglecting Harry's metal condition. I guess I kind of was. So I'm sorry to anybody who was anoyed by this. And yes, tthe next chapter is already half-wrote. I just half to finish it. I'm telling you rigte now, Chapters ahead may be a little um...intersting. And if I don't explain anything, or forget to explain anything, just tell me please. And no, the paper and the hoffswackicilepuff have not been explained, but they will be. Nest chapter.

**

* * *

****Chapter 7**

Harry woke up to somebody jumping on his bed. He groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheets over his head as he did so, he was so tired. He didn't sleep well. He kept waking up from nightmares, so his sleep was never restful, nor long.

"Come on Harry! It's waking up time!" Harry, in response, just groaned.

"Leb lan," came his muffled, and have pronounced response. Sirius just shrugged. ♥1♥

"Harry, are you going to ignore your friends?" Something clicked in Harry's mind. _'Friends? Here? No. How? Why? What? Friends? Errrr. Stupid friends, wake me up.'_

"No," was his response. "Le' m' slee'," came his more pronounced, but still muffled, response.

"Harry!" Came a slightly higher pitched voice. "Wake up! It's noon!" Harry sighed. He threw the covers off him and sat up.

"Hello. Now give me a hello," his voiced sounded a little irritated. Two voices said hello. "I see your both fine. I'm fine. Good night." He pulled the covers back over him, and promptly fell back asleep.

"He's awful rude today."

"Hermione, give him a break. He didn't sleep too well." Hermione looked a little upset but let it pass.

"So, is he really okay?" Ron asked. Sirius hesitated for a split-second.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just a little tired. He'll be up later, and you can talk to him then."

* * *

Sirius was right. Harry did wake up. And he did talk to him. But when Hermione tried to hug him, he tensed and shied away from the touch. He did the same thing with Ron. And if either one noticed, they didn't say anything about it. And he'd been fine up till now. 

"Ron, settle down." Ron gave him this look that said, 'Sure. Just ruin all my fun.'

"Yeah, Ron. Don't hurt the hurt person," Hermione teased.

"Hey!" Harry said, indigent. Ron pounced on Harry. Pinning one arm by his side, the other next to it with one hand and a leg. With the other he startled to tickle him. Knowing his stomach as his most ticklish spot.

"Stop!" Came Harry's shriek. "Stop! Please! **STOP**!" Sirius grabbed Ron, and threw him off of Harry. He took Ron, Hermione just followed, and locked them outside. He then ran back to Harry.

He was sitting up, breathing hard, shaking horribly, with tears in his eyes, and trying to contain himself.

"Harry. Are you alright?" Harry's head shot up, fear on his face. He nodded his head.

"Fine," he whispered shakily. Sirius sat on the bed, and put an arm around his shoulder. He tensed, and let out a little gasp. Sirius withdrew his arm quickly, Harry tried to calm his breathing. It wasn't going so well.

Little did Harry, Sirius, Remus, or Dumbledore know, this was only the beginning of a lot more trouble for them.

* * *

_**1.**_ Harry was saying 'Leave alone.' Keep in mind, he like just woke up. 

So, I left it there, cuz...I did. Cuz, that's where I needed to end it, unless you wanna read like, 6 more pages or writing. And, I think this was somewhere around 3. So, yeah. I'm just working on breaking it down, and finishg/filling in gaps and empty places.

And PLEASE REMEMBER SOME THINGS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER! THEY WILL COME BACK LATER! And reviewers, please, for those of you PMing me. Please stop. Jusr review like other peoples. Please. And whoever 3 keeps yelling at me for faster updates, I'm working on it! I have 6-7 different stories I'm trying to get going. 2 of which are for grades. So, I'm working on it.

As for the normal people who like it so far, thank you for your support. Please review, and keep reading, and I'm gonna go now.


	9. Dream Warning

Okay, so this is much longer than the last one. That's why I broke it off where I did. I usally break it off where time skips. This chapter may seem a little weird, and you'll see Harry's reasoning half-way through. Please, bare with me, this chapter is mainly talking. And also why you should remember things from earlier on. And if you don't, I suggest you go back and read them.

I don't own.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Harry awoke with a start. He didn't know why. He'd been having a really nice dream.

"Harry," a quiet voice whispered. It sounded strange to his ears. Strained kind of. "Harry, help. Please," the voice said again. It was drawn out, a wheeze in between each word. As if they were running out of air to breathe.

Harry folded the covers back, put his feet to the floor, and stood up. The voice was calling him again. It sounded desperate. He walked over to the window. It was opened.

'_That's weird, the nurse closed it last night.' _A wind blew the window open even farther. It was dark, and slightly foggy. He looked back to the bed, Sirius was in the bed next to his. He turned his head back around and started.

He was on the ground. He looked up, he couldn't see where he'd been. All the windows were closed.

"Harry." He turned his attention right in front of him. Ginny was standing there.

"Ginny?" She shook her head.

"Yes. Come on. You need to see something."

"Ginny, I don't think-"

"Harry, please." Her eyes were shining with desperation. Her face silently pleading with him. He nodded. She started walking, and he followed.

"Ginny, how'd I get from the window down here?"

"It's a simple spell. Kind of like transportation, only different. Hermione showed it to me."

"Oh. Where are we going?" This time, she stayed silent. "Ginny?"

"We're here," she stated. Harry walked up a little behind her.

"And where is here, exactly?" She turned to him and smiled. She turned back around and started to walk again. Harry tried to follow her, but only got five steps. The last one a medium drop. Then both feet were sinking in sand and mud, water rushing over his feet.

"Ginny!?" He looked up at her. She looked as if on solid ground. "Why are we by the lake?"

Her face was now grim. "You're not by it, you're walking into it. Just like I am." Harry make a connection. She was ON TOP of the water.

"Who are you!?"

"Harry please. I had to talk to you. But the only way I could do that was to have you willing step outside the protective barrier that the castle provides from me."

"What do you want!?" He felt the sand and mud come up farther on his leg with the water. He picked up his leg and shook it off. As soon as he put it back down, he felt it shoot up his leg. It stopped just above his knees, he couldn't bend them, and definitely couldn't go anywhere. "What are you doing!?"

"Please, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Your cousin's family did enough of that. You've wondered, haven't you?" He looked up, confused. Even more so beacuse her voice was pronouced, and a little spaced inbetween sentences.

"Who you've felt in that room? Who's courage you've felt? Who's anger and protectiveness you've felt?" Harry could only dimly nod. It was true, he had wondered that. Ever since he first felt it.

"It was me."

"What? But I haven't seen you. I don't even know you!"

"True as it may be that you don't know me, but you have seen me. Remus has held me... The horse Harry."

"What?"

"I'm trapped. I was locked in that horse."

"How? Why? What do you really look like then?"

"Someone, whom you know, cast a spell, and locked me away in there. Because I betrayed his friend, as far as he knows. I'm not allowed to tell you who. And, I can show you what I look like, only if you swear not to tell a soul about this dream, or me; my looks especially."

"I swear." She nodded.

The fog that had been surrounding them, now started to lift, but it closed in around her, sticking to her, then lifted with the rest. They weren't anywhere near the castle as far as he could tell. And then there, stood a girl, about fifteen, in jeans and a tank top. With a slightly dark tan.

She had straight, midnight-black hair, the ends tipped silver. It hung down to about her butt, blowing a very little in a non-existent breeze. Her eyes were sapphire blue, holding the depths of an ocean, but with a certain fiery gleam in them. Because of the tank top, he could see a scar running from under one side, to under the other, almost no slant, running across her chest.

"This is what you really look like?"

"Yes," she responded. Her voice was quieter, gentle yet harsh, and more trusting sounding. "This is what I looked like when I was sealed away, sixty years ago tomorrow. But that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"To warn you. The year ahead, school, will be difficult, and can kill you inside if you let it. To tell you, that your uncle, still wants you back at his house. But, you must now never go back there. If you do, you will die. I'm not sure how, but I know you will. Don't ever go back. Even if you think you friends' lives are in danger, don't go back."

"What? How can you say that!?"

"I want you to take my container. If you need help, or need to see anything, call on me. Or if you want to talk, call on me. You need only whisper my name if we are in the same room. If we are more than 3 rooms apart, just say my name an octave higher than normal. Any farther, just scream my name."

"What's your name?" She smiled gently.

"It's Razi."

"Razi?" She nodded her head.

"Yes. I know, it's weird, but, that's the name they gave me. I don't remember my actual one."

"Who's they?" She shook her head.

"You are easily distracted. Tell me, will you promise to call on me? And not go back to your uncle's house?" He looked doubtful. "Harry, if you think you must, call on me first, I'll look for you. Then we can get other people to go. Please?" He looked doubtful still.

"I promise to call on you, and to never go back there."

"Thank you." She looked at the sky. "My time with you is up. You must go back now. Good bye." She turned away, and started to walk farther out on top of the water.

"Razi, wait!" She turned around.

"Where are we?" She looked around.

"Later," she turned around again.

"Razi?" Again she turned around. Looked at him, up to the sky, then back at him. "Can you contact me anytime?"

"Unless a ward or spell, yes." He nodded.

"Alright. You'll keep an eye out for me, right?"

"Of course. I'd never abandon you. I was able to contact you, only because you wanted to talk to me." She looked back up. "Nobody's done that in thirty years. You have to go now though. I'll talk to you tomorrow night. Sirius is coming to wake you up." She took a step backwards. "Remember, take the horse. Just turn around, start walking, and don't look back." Harry nodded. She turned around, and started walking INTO the water.

He turned around when she was fully under. True to his word, he didn't look back. He didn't know what, at the begging, told him to trust and follow, but he was glad he listened. He felt better now, a little confused, but he had this over-powering feeling that he could trust her. That he SHOULD trust her.

He felt air rush pass him, saw a blur of colors, then the castle was in front of him. Sirius was standing there. His arm outstretched, as if he'd been waiting for Harry. Harry walked up to him and took his hand. His head started to spin, and he felt nauseous.

"Harry. Harry, wake up." Harry opened his eyes. Just to shut them again, due to overly-bright lights. He heard someone laugh.

"Ron?"

"Yeah. How you feelin?" Sirius offered Harry some toast. Harry took a piece.

"Okay I guess." He wanted to tell them about his wacko dream. And he was going to. Until he heard that same wheezing, quiet, drawn-out voice he'd heard in his dream.

_"Harry, no. Remember, don't. Please."_ Neither Sirius, nor Ron, seemed to hear it. But his stomach twisted into a knot, so he opted to not to say anything.

_"Harry, your sick, go to the bathroom. You'll throw up,"_ the voice wheezed. He took a bite out of the toast. Chewed, then swallowed. Opting to ignore the voice. And again his stomach knoted.

"Okay? Do you not feel good?" Before he could answer, he felt bile rising in his throat. He got up, tried to get to the bathroom, but only got halfway there. Then he spewed everything in his stomach out.

Not that there was much there in the first place, but still.

Sirius hurried over to him. Harry stopped and Sirius picked him up and laid him on the bed. Ron came out with a wash cloth.

"Thank you Ron." Ron nodded. He wiped Harry's mouth off. "Ron, could you get him a glass of water?"

Ron nodded. Sirius placed a hand on his forehead. It was burning up. Ron came back, and handed him the glass.

"Harry, drink this slowly. Okay?" Harry barley nodded, took the glass and started to sip it. "You're burning up. Ron, talk to him, make sure he drinks it slow. I'll be right back."

"Alright." Sirius walked out the door. He went to Dumbledore's office. While Ron talked to Harry.

* * *

"I'll have no part of it Snape!" 

"Yes you will, least poor Harry falls back into his uncle's hands."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would, can, and will."

"NO!"

"Well then, seems that you haven't got a choice now do you?" he said with a sneer on his face. The other just glared at him.

"What I want is quite simple." Snape leaned forward, and whispered something in his ear. His face turned from contempt and outrage, to utter furious.

"I will not! I will do neither! I-"

"Well then, I should go wish Harry a good fare-well and see what he wants for his funeral." Snape took one step, and his arm was caught.

"I-I'll do it," he said starting to shake. "I'm sorry Harry," he whispered so that Snape wouldn't hear.

"Thank you. You may go now Remus."

* * *

Okay, so that's it. I won't be able to update right away like I just did. But hopefully I can update quicker now that I have a few story's off my back. 

So, it seems my begging is working. ♥evil smirk♥ Review? Please? ♥shifty eyes♥ Pretty please?


	10. Not going home'Panic'Not dead

As for the romantic connection, you'll just have to see who I pair. If I pair.

So, I updated quicker I think. Um, I'm not telling you anything. Just read the story now. I hope you people enjoy it!

**

* * *

****Chapter 9**

Harry had fallen asleep at some point. Listening to Ron talk. Without anymore dreams. When he first came back to consciousness, he became aware of people talking. Though it was cut off quite a bit.

"-he-"

"I-not-know" The sentences didn't make sense to him how he heard them, so he tried to listen more.

"may-diso-sle-med-"

"Why-he-this-"

"Wh-an?"

"D-no-hap-ed?"

"No. We-" but he couldn't make out anymore of the sentence. It seemed the harder he tried to listen, the less he could hear. But then he heard that scratchy voice again.

"_Come here." _it said. He could hear it full and complete. "_You can hear me now. We can talk. I can answer your questions. Instead of another dreamless sleep. Walk towards me."_

He tried to follow it, but it seemed to be coming from all directions at once. He was about to just go back to his dreamless sleep, when he saw a horse. It was the weirdest horse Harry had ever seen. The horse's eyes didn't seem right somehow.

Its coat was midnight black, a blonde mane, a white tail, a red streak connecting them, and two different colored eyes. One green, one blue, both empty and hollow. He felt a shiver run down his spine when he looked at the eyes.

So he averted his eyes and tried to take a step towards it. His legs felt heavy; weighed down by some invisible force. But as soon as his foot hit ground, he was standing not two feet from the horse. It reared, kicking its front legs, stamping down, and repeating the process. Every time getting nearer and nearer Harry. But he felt himself unable to move.

A whistle sounded from somewhere behind the horse. It was loud, clear, and high-pitched. The horse lowered to the ground, and ran towards it. Harry, because he had nothing else to go by, followed the horse. He didn't walk far before he saw a forest. Dark and forbidding. But a different feel. It didn't feel of no safety, security, like the forest at the castle. This one had a sense of, _right,_ that the other didn't.

He saw someone sitting on a stump, hunched over. Their long black hair staying still. The horse no where to be seen. But she turned around, stood up, and beckoned Harry forward. He obeyed.

"Hello Harry. How are you?"

"Confused." She smiled. A sort of fake-innocence of a smile.

"Why?" He shook his head.

"Where did the horse go? Who is that horse? And-" She silenced him with a hand.

"The horse went back. SHE……….was trying to get you to bend. And her name is Riko."

"Riko?" She nodded.

"It's feminine, just in a different language. It means 'truth.'"

"Truth? Why would you name a horse that?"

"I didn't. They did."

"They? Can I know who 'they' is?"

"No. Sorry," she said with a shrug. "But, I can answer some of your earlier questions."

"Okay. Where are we?"

"We are……………….are…………..you know what? I'm not too sure about that. I can bend the place to my will. Change anything, make anything, be anywhere."

"Could you put us at your old home?"

"I could."

"Where did you used to live?"

"About four and a half, to five miles from here."

"Can we go there?"

"I'd rather if we didn't."

"Alright. What did you mean by 'bend?'"

"She gets it from being around hippogriffs. She thinks everybody should bow before approaching her. Except me. She runs from me normally. Her way of playing."

"And, why did I come here like I did?"

"It was whatever they gave you. Some medicine to help them see what was wrong with you. It puts your body under sleep, and the mind fogged, but you wanted to talk to me. And I wanted to talk to you." He nodded.

"The first time you contacted me, why did you ask for my help?" She bit her lip. And a kind of guilt and doubt went over her face to her eyes.

"Because you can get me out of here. Out of this figurine."

"How? When? Right now?"

"No. There's only three ways I get out of here. One, I make amends with the one who put me in here. Two, you drag me out of here with utter desperation, like if you're going to die, or you family. Or three, you have to wait till a new moon. And find one willing to trade places."

"The first one doesn't sound too hard."

"No. It wouldn't be, except I'd have to amend his ghost. And you'd have to go to Japan for that."

"That's more complicated." She gave a smile, her lips pushed together and inward, and a slight nod of the head.

"Yeah."

"What about the last one? Can it be anybody?"

"No. Three unicorns, two dementors, five hippogriffs, six wizards, fifteen muggles, or three-hundred normal forest creatures, three dead; rotting high-wizards, ten ghosts, or fifty babies- muggle or no."

"Ew, and….harder."

"Yeeeaaaahhh. Otherwise I would have been out of here a long time ago."

"Sixty years ago today." She looked away. "Razi?"

"Yes?"

"You WERE sealed away sixty years ago, right?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"You think?"

"You tend to lose track of days you know. Just sitting in here, not talking to anybody."

"No need to get defensive."

"I know! How bout we see how many wizards we both know about?" He looked confused. "Do you still have questions?"

"No. Not at the moment."

"Alright then. Do you know…………….Albus Dumbledore?" His eyes widened in shock.

"He's headmaster."

"Oh," she shrugged. "Cool. Now you name one."

His eyes were blank. "Cornelius fudge?"

"Nope. Never heard of him. Hmmmm, how about Fredrick Seherafic?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Didn't think you would."

"Remus Lupin?" Harry asked her.

"Yes," she said; her voice tight. She got up and started walking towards the forest. "You should go now. Ron's coming to wake you up."

"Wait." He ran to her, and gently turned her around.

"NO!" she screamed. "GET AWAY!!" She yanked her arm free, and Harry felt a force hit him. He went flying backwards.

The horse that he'd seen earlier came running back. And was near Razi in a second. She was up on him and riding away. Some birds came and flew from the trees and sky. Raining down, pushing him backwards.

Acorns, thrown from unseen things in the trees, came like missles. Hitting him and forcing him back farther. Razi was lost in the forest. Another creature came out from the woods, running at him, but stopping before him. He turned away, _chirped_, some things, and birds and acorns stopped launching at him. It turned back towards him.

It was male, and half human. The torso, was half-man, that he was used to. It was bunny/deer party of him that would have made Harry laugh if the face wasn't looking mad at him beyond all reason. The _thing_ offered him a hand up. Taking it, he set himself right.

"Thank you."

"I didn't help you because of myself. I would be helping drive you back. But Razi wouldn't want you hurt. Don't mention that name around here. Not ever. He's dead." His voice telling truth, and very; VERY harsh.

"No, he's not." The creature's head snapped back at attention, the eyes on him.

"What?" it demanded.

"He taught me. He's not dead. I saw him just yesterday."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Last Razi knew, he was dead."

* * *

Before he could say anything, Harry felt a painful jolt, and felt like he was being dragged backwards at light speed.

When he opened his eyes, he was starring at Sirius'. There were tears in them, nearly falling.

"Harry! Lord, I was so worried."

"What happened?"

"What happened!?"

"You died! Your heart stopped!" Harry looked at him, thinking a joke. He saw his eyes again. He wasn't joking.

Then he felt pain in his whole body. He looked at his arms. They were bruised, and from the feel of it, so were his torso and legs. He felt a few cuts, _exactly_ where the birds had pecked him. In the dream, hurt from the dream. He couldn't believe it. He'd died here.

What were his visits doing to him? What HAD the visits already done to him?

* * *

So, that was it. It was slightly shorter, and mainly talking, but it DOES help the story along. And yes, next chapter is all questions answered. And so may be a little longer. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review, and I'm not sure if I spelled everything right. If I didn't which I tried to look things up the best I could feel free to tell me what I didn't spell right and where.


	11. Questions Unanswered And Answered

Okay, so this is slightly longer than normal. But, I tried to make it not too long.

Thanks to my beta reader (u no who u r ♥smile♥) I think I acutally found a few mistakes I would have missed otherwise. So, thank you to him.

(Me, no own.)

And now, to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Ron sat next to Harry. Hermione on the other side. Harry was picking at some food by his bedside.

"Harry, I think it's time you told us just how you were hurt." Harry started, and his head snapped up.

"I already told you. I-"

"No. You told us that you were hurt. Nothing else. And how did you get those bruises on you? Harry, please. Tell us," Hermione said, her eyes pleading. Harry looked out the window, and sighed. He knew he had to tell the sometime, he just didn't know how.

"Um………….you know how…………..how I never got along with the Dursleys? Well, I……," he trailed off, unable to continue.

"Harry, did they do something?" He nodded.

"They………they beat me. They-" Hermione took a quite intake of breath, and let it out slowly. Harry took his head up from its bent position.

"What else?" Ron's voice commanded.

"Uncle Vernon, he…….," he trailed off again. Tears springing up in his eyes again. And he felt himself start to shake.

"Harry?" Hermione asked gently. "What did he do?"

"He, I mean, he forced….." And Harry's unshed tears, became shed. He let it go, everything he'd been holding onto for weeks, he let it go. And the tears came like flooding rain. Heavy and consistent, but almost no sound escaping his lips.

Ron and Hermione let Harry clutch onto them, each wrapping an arm around him. Ron looked at Hermione, and Hermione looked at Ron. Ron spoke to Harry first.

"Harry, did he rape you?" A loud sob, and Harry's worsened shakes were their only answer, but it was enough. And his tears came harder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shh. Harry, it's not your fault. Ron and I, we know that. You should too. It's. Not. Your. Fault," Hermione said, her voice shaky at the end.

Harry, unable to stop, cried himself to sleep. Leaving Ron and Hermione alone, and their second question unanswered.

"Ron?" He looked up. "How could someone do that? How could they just- And to Harry. It's just-" Hermione stuttered, her control slipping.

"Hey hey hey. It's alright. Come on. Let's not wake him." He took her and brought her outside. Remus and Sirius stopped when Hermione stepped out. They caught her face, and didn't need to be told that they knew.

"Hermione, sit down. Harry's alright. I promise," Remus prompted gently yet forcefully. She nodded and complied.

"Remus, what happened to Harry? Other than, at his uncle's house. How'd he get those bruises?"

"We're not sure," Sirius answered. Everyone was silent. A silence as heavy and as cold as death itself settling in.

* * *

"Hello?" Harry called. "Is anyone there?" There was no answer. All he could see was mist, and more mist. So he took a few steps. On his fifth one, he felt as if he was getting shot up very fast, and then he was in front of a house. The door of it flew open, and a girl came flying out of the house. 

She was wearing a dress, but it was torn. She tripped and fell, and a man came to the door, and threw a rock at her. It hit her square in the back, and she dropped again.

"Bitch! Get back here! You think you can just come and go as you please! Wrong bitch!" the man screamed, as he threw another rock. Then, he wasn't yelling, but he was still loud. "But, no one could expect a bastard child like you to know that. Worthless piece of shit." And he threw a bottle at her, being glass it broke all over, and he took a step. As if on queue, she got up and started to run.

"Get back her! Hey! I'm talking to you!" Harry didn't listen anymore. He went after the girl. She'd run into the forest. He found her with little difficulty though. She was hiding behind a tree.

"Hey," Harry said quietly. Her head snapped up, wide with panic, and she started to back up. "It's alright. I'm here to help."

She regarded him carefully, and nodded. Tears were still making their way slowly down her cheeks.

"G-glass. In my foot."

"Let me see." She stuck both feet out, and indeed, there were pieces of glass sticking out. "What's your name?"

"Razi," she said and sniffed. He stopped.

"What?"

"Razi," she repeated. He looked at her. The same hair, the same eyes, and the same voice, just less mature.

"Who was that man?"

"My Guardian." He looked up at her, shocked again. He pulled a piece of glass out, and she barely flinched.

"Is he like that all the time?"

"Hmhm," she said with a nod. "He's not nice. He hurt mommy."

"I see. How old are you?"

"Ow! I'm seven." _'She never told me this. I wonder why.'_

"Where's your mom now?"

"I don't know. We think she's dead. We think she drove herself crazy with her gift."

"Gift?" he inquired.

"Yeah. Mommy had a special gift. I don't know what it was. But she said I had it to. Mommy died when I was three."

"I'm sorry," he said as he set the foot down. "Let me see the other one." She gave him the other one.

"Do you know where Riko is?"

"Riko? Your horse?"

"Yep. She ran off somewhere."

"No, I'm sorry. There. I don't have anything to put on your feet though."

"I'll be alright. I've been hurt worse."

"Me too." She looked up at him, quizzically.

"Really? Did the person who hurt you hurt you real bad?"

"Yes. They did." She touched her hand to his cheek.

"They hurt you, it's not supposed to happen. Not to you. Did you know that?" She took her hand away from his cheek.

"Are you psychic?"

"No. Um, I'm not sure what I am. I just know things, and feel things. Like I-"

"Where are you, you bitch!? Fucking bastard piece of shit! I said get over here now! Don't make me come look for you!" She gasped. His voice was louder than ever.

"I have to go! I'm sorry! I'll talk to you later! Bye!" And with that, she ran off. Didn't even look back, and didn't wave. Before he could shout he was thrown backwards.

* * *

He was back in his own bed. But something wasn't right. That's all there was in the room. It looked like he wasn't even it the castle anymore. Harry looked around. All the walls, ceiling, and floor were wood. He spotted a door. He got up and stepped out. 

He stepped out into woods. "Hello Harry."

Harry jumped around. There stood a very non-miniature hoffswackicilepuff. Harry stood there, shocked.

"You-You-You……………You're a-a….."

"Hoffswackicilepuff. Yes. And one of the last."

"But, how are you here? I thought you had all died out."

"No. You're not where you think you are Harry."

"At this point, I don't trust in anywhere I am." He smiled.

"Well, I'm here to talk to you. About Razi. She's not what you may think."

"I don't think she's anything. Except for a little odd."

"She has reasons to be. She's not been locked in there for sixty years. It's the fact that time moves differently there. So for her, she's actually been locked up for a little over eighty. In here, in the real world, it hasn't even been thirty."

"Then, how old would she be about?"

"Almost two years younger than Remus. That's why she got upset when you asked about him. They knew each other, and she helped them on several occasions."

"She……….knew my dad?"

"Yes. And, Harry, there's one thing she was never told. If, and only if, you can do this right, she can get out, she'll be released." Harry looked at him. He nodded.

"Good. Now, I need you to know. You mustn't let anything happen to Ron's miniature me. The disease can still get him. And if-" His voice stopped. And Harry sat up in his bed, the sun on his face, shinning brightly.

He looked around. Ron was in the chair beside him, and two empty chairs on his other side.

"Ron?" Ron sat up.

"Harry! Hello. I-"

"Ron. I don't want to talk about it." Ron nodded.

"You'll have to you know. Eventually."

"I know. Just………not today. Okay?" Ron nodded again.

"Well then," Ron started, "Do you want to play some wizard's chess?"

"Sure."

"Alright. I'll go get the pieces. Stay right there."

"Ron. Where am I going to go?"

"Oh just stay put," Ron said half embarrassed. Ron walked out, and Dumbledore came in.

"Ah, Harry. Good to see you awake. There's a small matter I wish to discuss with you. About the school year."

"I'm still able to come right?" Harry asked. Panic rising in his throat.

"Of course of course. No, the matter I wanted to discuss with you, is about the classes. Because you'll still have to work in partners, and you'll be bumping into people all the time. Can you handle it?"

Harry thought about. Could he handle it? Harry didn't know. And he very much wanted to scream no. But something in the back of his mind stopped him.

"Yes. I can," he said, much to his own surprise.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Then I will make room arrangements. In case you have nightmares, you don't want the whole world knowing."

Harry's fist clenched the bed sheets. He felt an abnormal feeling coming over him. He just nodded. Albus smiled and got up. Then he left the room.

"Hey Harry! Found 'em!"

"Great Ron. Set it up over here. We can use the tray." Ron nodded, got the tray and they set up. Harry was at the top of the bed, while Ron was at the bottom. Then they started.

Hermione walked in as Harry's pawn smashed Ron's pawn.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said without looking up.

"Yeah. Hey," Ron mimicked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly," she muttered. "You two get too absorbed in a little game."

"A-huh," Ron grunted.

"Mhmh," Harry hummed. Hermione rolled her eyes again and sighed. She sat down by the side of the bed.

"Hey Hermione," Harry started. "I've been meaning to ask you, why was your letter written on normal paper?"

"What? Oh! My first letter! I ran out of parchment. Sorry."

"Oh, no. It's fine. I was just asking."

"Okay. Then would someone please answer to me what a hoffswackicilepuff is!?" Ron started to laugh.

"You still haven't told her?" Ron shook his head. Harry sighed.

"Well, it's extinct for one. A disease wiped them all out a while ago. Only miniatures ones are left. The disease doesn't affect them."

'_The disease can still get him. Even though he's miniature, that's what he said,' _Harry thought to himself.

"They're old creatures. Thought to have almost unlimited powers. But, they can't tap into any of them unless they're near a source."

"What's a source?"

"Nobody knows. It's supposed to be an object, or another animal."

"So, how'd you get one Ron?" Hermione asked.

"They're easy to come by. They-" Ron stopped short. A loud blast coming from outside the room somewhere.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT! I WON'T LET YOU!" Came Sirius' yells from the hallway. They saw a flash of green, a flash of red, a flash of blue, then a flash of white.

Then the door burst open. Smoke and rubble went everywhere. And he stepped through the threshold, wand in hand, looking ready to kill.

* * *

Yep, that's all. Thank you for reading. Please review. 

And I will start working on the next chapter soon. I have a system going, that's actually working. Yay!


End file.
